


Sangue e Champanhe

by Spaild



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaild/pseuds/Spaild
Summary: De volta a Melbourne e as cenas de crime eles se reencontram. Há pendências entre eles e um novo mistério para solucionar.





	Sangue e Champanhe

**Author's Note:**

> Olá leitores.  
> Uma breve explicação;
> 
> \- O crime aqui narrado foi retirado de uma pesquisa sobre crimes, eu estudei o caso e mudei algumas questões, então prometo-lhes algo interessante. Sem mais delongas, espero que apreciem. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

O Detetive e Inspetor Robinson dirigia seu carro pessoal com as janelas baixas para aproveitar a pouca brisa naquela noite quente de verão. Já podia avistar a residência da família Harris, os melhores fabricantes de lã da região. Lã. Jack fez uma careta apenas de imaginar o calor que elas proporcionam. Pegou um lenço e secou a nuca úmida. Era uma bela residência, cercadas de sebes e com pedrinhas por todo caminho desde o portão até a entrada. Estas que faziam um barulho agradável de esmagamento quando seu carro percorria o caminho a uma velocidade reduzida. Teria admirado mais se o local não houvesse se transformado em uma cena de crime. Parou o veículo e desceu do carro com seu inseparável fedora em uma mão.

Andou alguns passos e acenou para Collins, que havia a pouco voltado de sua lua de mel.

\- Boa Noite Inspetor.

\- Boa noite Collins. O que temos nessa noite quente de dezembro?

O oficial pegou sua caderneta e começou a ler o incidente da noite.

\- Por volta das nove recebemos um chamado do senhor Harris, na ligação ele disse, abre aspas; É da Polícia de Victoria? Eu preciso que venham, acabo de encontrar minha esposa… Oh céus, há sangue para todo o lado. Fecha aspas.

Então ele ergueu os olhos e encarou o detetive.

\- Bom, então vamos.

\- Inspetor eu preciso avisá-lo de uma coisa.

\- Depois Collins, depois. - e seguiu subindo as escadas de pedra.

Haviam outros oficiais esperando a chegada do Detetive Inspetor que assumiria o caso. Jack falou com alguns deles dando ordens e ouvindo pequenos relatos enquanto era conduzido para a sala onde ouvira estar a vítima.

Passou pela porta aberta e mesmo com um corpo quase sob seus pés a única coisa que seus olhos capturaram foi a imagem de Miss Fisher a virar o rosto em sua direção e sorrir.

\- JACK! - ela soltou uma exclamação de pura alegria indo até ele para um abraço. - Oh Jack que bom finalmente lhe ver.

Phryne se aproximou fazendo as contas de seu vestido negro se chocar fazendo um leve som, como sempre ela estava muito bem vestida e com um belo batom vermelho. Ele sentiu os dedos dela em sua nuca durante o abraço, e o perfume doce e sedutor. Fechou os olhos se permitindo tocar brevemente a cintura dela.

\- Phryne… Hm… Miss Fischer. - pigarreou. - Está de volta.

\- Acabei de chegar. É maravilhoso estar de volta. Algum problema Jack?

\- Temos um corpo. Senhora Harris. - indicou com a cabeça.

\- Sim eu estava olhando o local. Não há nenhum sinal de arrombamento. - ia caminhando ao lado dele.

O detetive se abaixou e puxou o tecido que cobria o corpo.

\- Pobre mulher, Não era muito mais velha que… bem… - ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando ele ergueu os olhos para a encarar. Movendo seu corpo deu a volta olhando para a mulher a seus pés. - Tomei a liberdade de chamar Mac, há uma ou duas coisas que preciso que ela veja.

\- Mesmo? Dessa forma creio que não deva precisar de mim.

\- Oh Jack tolinho, você é minha força policial preferida. Quem mais prenderia o culpado quando eu solucionasse o caso?

Ele ficou de pé. Ainda o surpreendia que ela chegasse a cena antes dele. Era como se tivesse um faro extraordinário para esse tipo de coisa. Fazia quanto tempo que ele não a via mesmo? Quase um mês. Desde aquele dia que deixou todo seu orgulho de lado e foi atrás dela. E teria ido até a Inglaterra se não fosse o trabalho. Todos os dias a frase dela o incomodava enquanto olhava o telefone.

“Há todo um mundo lá fora Jack, meu pai é a menor das suas preocupações.”

Phryne sempre foi uma mulher livre. Um beijo podia significar muito mais para ele do que para ela.

\- Então, o que acha Jack?

\- Do que?

\- A pegada. - ela apontou para uma marca no meio do lago de sangue.

\- Certamente o autor não era tão cuidadoso.

Viu Phryne colocar as mãos na cintura e erguer uma sobrancelha. Por que diabos ela tinha que fazer essas coisas?

\- O que foi agora Miss Fisher? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao olhar nos olhos azuis.

\- Se o descuidado pisou no sangue onde estão as outras marcas? - mostrou o chão ao redor. - Tudo está perfeitamente limpo. Limpo demais.

O inspetor deu uma volta pela sala, nada parecia fora do lugar. Não fosse o corpo e o sangue no local a sala pareceria uma fotografia de catálogo. Se aproximou da pegada e ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando a fim de analisar.

\- Oficial, sabe me dizer se já fotografaram a cena? - perguntou ao ver um dos oficiais passar.

\- Sim senhor, as fotografias logo estarão disponíveis.

\- Obrigado. - e ficou de pé. - Miss Fischer?

\- Sim?

Entregou o chapéu a ela e puxando a perna esquerda de sua calça encaixou com cuidado o pé na pegada.

\- Jack! Não me diga que mudou de ramo apenas para me impressionar.

\- De forma alguma, sou um homem bem resolvido.

\- Hmmm… E que calça 42. - deu um sorriso nada cristão.

\- Como você… - ao notar o sorriso desistiu de fazer a pergunta, havia coisas que preferia não ouvir.

\- É realmente um caso intrigante. - colocou o chapéu de Jack sobre sua cabeça olhando para o espelho. - E é um prazer voltar a trabalhar com você.

Quando ela se virou para ele Jack precisou respirar fundo. Ela fazia aquelas expressões para o deixar confuso e cheio de sentimentos complexos. Para Phryne era sempre tudo preto no branco. Ela sempre sabia o que sentir e como agir, já ele parecia ter novamente dezesseis com sua primeira paixão.

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa a porta se abriu e a Dra Macmillan entrou com um sorriso em cumprimento aos presentes. Tirou o chapéu expondo os cabelos vermelhos e se aproximou de Miss Fisher.

\- O que tem para hoje Phryne?

\- Pobre mulher. - indicou a cena e reclamou baixo quando teve o chapéu tirado de sua cabeça.

A sala ficou em silêncio enquanto a Doutora inspecionava o corpo. Ele podia discordar de inúmeras coisas a respeito de Macmillan. Afinal era um homem mais conservador e ela bem, era Mac, mais uma das amigas de Phyne que igualmente era um poço de não convencionalidades. Porém como legista era a melhor com quem já trabalhara e por ser tão fiel a Miss Fisher jamais mentia ou ocultava qualquer coisa que notasse, fosse para o bom ou mau andamento da investigação.

\- Acho que o ideal é levá-la para melhor inspeção do corpo. - A Dra falou ajeitando o terno azul escuro que usava. - Mas conhecendo você sei que tem algumas perguntas para fazer.

Notou aquele belo sorriso no rosto de Fisher, e ela rodeou o corpo até ficar ao seu lado aos pés da mulher já azulada. Sentiu uma mão em seu cotovelo e um mover suave de dedos que provavelmente estava tão discreto que ninguém mais podia ver.

\- Notei a quantidade de cortes no corpo dela, pode contar comigo Jack?

\- Doze. - ele disse sem se mover. - Mas não sabemos ainda se há mais alguma nas costas.

\- Então o que me diz Mac, da quantidade de sangue que temos aqui?

A mulher analisou por alguns segundos e moveu a cabeça concordando. Foi ai que Jack percebeu, quando alguém era esfaqueado o sangue se espalhava pelo local do crime enquanto a vítima tenta fugir dos golpes, mas naquele caso estava tudo ali em uma única poça.

\- Os golpes foram usados para encobrir algo. - ele disse baixo olhando o corpo.

\- Perfeita conclusão meu caro Jack.

\- Acho melhor remover o corpo, continuamos as divagações no meu escritório. - disse e se afastou da mulher ao seu lado.

Ela estava de volta, mas naquele momento precisava manter sua mente alerta e afiada ao caso, lidaria com Miss Fisher depois. Deu algumas ordens e saiu com o chapéu em suas mãos em direção ao seu carro. Perdendo o momento em que ela se abaixou próximo calçando uma luva de borracha.

\- Jack! Jack! - ouviu seu nome e parou. Claro que ela iria vir até ele, era o jogo que ela mais gostava, provocá-lo.

\- Pois não Miss Fisher?

\- Preciso de carona.

Ele olhou ao redor procurando o hispano-suiza vermelho que ela dirigia.

\- Vim direto do porto, peguei um taxi. - sorriu.

\- E suas malas?

\- Tão observador. - sorriu segurando o braço dele. - Bert e Cec levaram, como havia tantas malas eu peguei um taxi.

\- E como veio parar aqui e não em sua casa?

\- Sempre tão desconfiado. - riu. - Ouvi sobre este crime, sabe como as boas informações surgem fácil no cais.

Claro que ela tinha informantes bem pagos por toda Melbourne. E de que adiantaria falar qualquer coisa com ela se raramente o ouvia? Então abriu a porta para ela, recebendo um lindo sorriso e um sussurro “Tão cavalheiro” deixou os lábios dela. Fato era que estava ansioso demais por um tempo a sós, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo do que poderia ser deles dois. Deu a volta em seu ford negro com a cabeça cheia.

\- Quer saber o que mais encontrei? - ela falou sentada com as pernas de lado no banco, olhando diretamente para ele com um pequeno sorriso como o de uma criança que ganharia um doce por ter feito toda a lição.

Viu ela erguer um pequeno envelope pardo para ele e quando esticou a mão para pegar ela puxou e escondeu o mesmo em seu decote.

\- Vemos isto depois, antes quero tratar outros assuntos com você.

E era este momento que ele queria evitar. Não estava muito seguro do que deveria dizer a ela quando o perguntasse, e ele sabia que ela ia perguntar. Ligou o carro e deixou para trás aquela cena de crime. Teria uma daquelas noites longas e cansativas.

\- Então?

\- Então o que Miss Fisher?

\- Vai continuar fingindo que nada aconteceu?

\- Muitas coisas aconteceram.

\- Oh Jack, como é evasivo. É a segunda vez que tenta escapulir depois de me beijar. - levou a mão ao queixo dele o fazendo se virar e a encarar. - Não dessa vez.

\- Miss Fisher, seria sensato deixar-me prestar atenção a estrada.

\- Homens! Sempre fazendo uma única coisa de cada vez. - revirou os olhos azuis e ligou o rádio em um volume moderado, não havia desistido de conversar. - Eu não vou desistir de ter essa conversa Jack e você sabe como eu sou persistente.

Claro que era, e ele Jack Robinson estava sem muita defesa afinal não havia a desculpa de uma dama em perigo quando a beijara. E ele teria de arcar com as consequências de ter ido até ela e a tomado nos braços. Seu medo não era aquela mulher ao seu lado, e sim como seria a relação deles. Não queria ser mais uma aventura dela, ele tinha sentimentos demais e não gostava de ser magoado. Ninguém de fato gostava.

\- Muito pensativo Jack.

\- Faz parte do trabalho.

\- Está tenso. - tocou os dedos dele no volante. - Relaxe um pouco ou iremos virar estatística.

\- Impossível relaxar agora Miss Fisher.

\- Oh céus, homem quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer para me chamar de Phryne?

O barulho que as contas do vestido dela fazia enchia seus ouvidos assim como o perfume invadia suas narinas. Quando ela estava em um lugar, tudo se movia ao redor dela, o centro de gravidade mudava e tudo se arrastava para uma iminente colisão com Phryne Fisher.

\- Esperei você em londres, você sabe o quão fria aquela cidade é?

A olhou de lado e pescou um sorriso.

\- E não pude sequer me divertir, estava tentando consertar o casamento dos meus pais.

Cada vez que ela se movia o som do vestido soava como uma pequena cascata, aquele som de água entre pedras era bem imitado por aquelas inúmeras contas. Era quase hipnotizante.

\- Fiquei ao lado do telefone, esperando que tocasse para ouvir sua voz. Foi uma falta de cortesia, me beijar daquele jeito e não ir buscar o que era seu. Tsc.

Ele a olhou incrédulo fazendo o carro sair da estrada por um segundo, sendo necessário que ela se aproximasse para segurar o volante com firmeza. O pé no freio e logo eles paravam. Ela estava tão perto e a troca de olhares foi tão intensa que o toque de lábios nos lábios foi um desafio impossível de resistir.

Viu os olhos dela e o sorriso vitorioso enquanto ela limpava o batom que ficara em sua boca.

\- Bom inicio de conversa, agora volte a dirigir Jack e vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez.

\- Você como sempre impossível Phryne.

Ao ouvir o nome dela sair de seus lábios ele viu ela voltar e beijar sua bochecha. Era difícil dizer não a ela e ele tinha resistido muito, agora não era hora de pensar. Havia lido uma vez que era melhor ter amado e perdido, do que nunca ter perdido nada. Butler, ele tinha quase certeza. Respirou fundo se recompondo e voltou para a estrada. Logo continuariam essa conversa, mas conhecendo Phryne ele sabia que ela precisava resolver aquele mistério.


End file.
